TCP/IP is a well known communication protocol used between devices (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1). In the TCP/IP, an IP address allocated to each device is used to specify a destination and a source in order to perform communication. It should be noted that there is, for example, a limited broadcast address as a unique IP address. When transmission data is transmitted specifying its destination as a limited broadcast address, the transmission data reaches all the devices in a network.
Generally, a method of transmitting transmission data to all the devices in a network is referred to as a “broadcast”. The range over which the broadcast can reach is referred to as a “broadcast domain”.